Known bearing seals can protect a rolling-element bearing against dirt and contamination. However, these seals are generally configured for use with a bearing of a particular type or size and can only be adapted with difficulty for use with other bearings. This limits the number of each seal made and requires manufacturing seals of many different sizes and shapes. In addition, it can be difficult to replace an installed seal because a complex and cost-intensive disassembly effort is often needed to remove parts to allow the seal to be replaced. This is a particular problem in the field of large bearings having a diameter of approximately 400 millimeters or larger, bearings used, for example, in wind turbines.
FIG. 14 illustrates a conventional seal in a large bearing 112 as a comparative example. The large bearing 112 is sealed on two sides by so-called labyrinths (labyrinth seals) 140 which are formed by labyrinth rings 114. The seal is accordingly composed of labyrinth rings 114 provided on both sides that form labyrinth-shaped sealing gaps, the so-called labyrinths 140. The meandering geometry of the labyrinths 140 thus formed makes it harder for foreign matter to penetrate into the region to be sealed, for example, to the rolling elements 130 or the raceways of the bearing rings 120. In this seal variant, all of the intervening spaces of the labyrinth 140 and also of the rolling-element bearing 112 are usually filled with grease or lubricant. In addition, a supporting, so-called V-ring 116 can be used on or in the labyrinth 140. The sealing effect can be additionally supported by periodic relubrication. All of the components mentioned can be cost factors. Moreover, the labyrinth rings 114 forming the labyrinth 140 extend beyond the width of the actual rolling-element bearing 112, in other words beyond the width of the bearing ring 120, and can thereby occupy valuable space inside a machine. The most massive embodiments of the labyrinth rings 114, for example, those made from cast iron such as grey cast iron, create further assembly and operational disadvantages due to their own weight.
Large bearings can also be protected by contacting sealing rings. These may comprise radial shaft seal rings, possibly including upstream dust lips, which are held in position using, e.g., cast support parts. These support parts likewise constitute a large mass and thus a large weight to be moved during assembly. This makes it impossible or at the very least difficult and expensive, to exchange the seal ring.
The two above-mentioned sealing concepts have the segregation from the rolling-element bearing in common. Therefore, the bearings can only be filled with lubricant in the assembled state. Such seals can only be installed after the assembly of the bearing, and only thereafter can the bearing be filled with lubricant.
In addition, integrated sealing concepts are known which are embodied purely from elastomer, and may be, e.g. bellows-shaped (see German patent document DE 10 2007 036 891 A1). Bearings with such seals scan be prelubricated—at a factory before delivery, for example. However, it may be difficult to achieve (or adequately achieve) the required seal system stiffness for large bearing diameters. Moreover, due to the closed geometry of the seal ring, it may be difficult or impossible to exchange the seal without disassembling the rolling-element bearing.
The existing sealing concepts discussed herein also accommodate only a limited bearing misalignment or tilt and fail to provide adequate sealing when a maximum tilt is exceeded. Especially in the case of self-aligning bearings, such as spherical roller bearings or compact aligning roller bearing (CARB) toroidal roller bearings, the maximum possible tilting of a bearing inner ring with respect to a bearing outer ring can be severely limited by conventional seals. This can lead, during installation of the bearing or in actual operation, to a rolling-element bearing roller bumping against the seal element. This in turn may damage the roller set, the seal element, or even the attachment mechanism on the respective bearing ring and lead to significant repair costs or an impairment of the service life of the bearing.
In addition, the support parts of the contacting sealing rings can also be manufactured from welded metal-plate structures and integrated in the rolling-element bearing so that no components extend beyond the external dimensions of the rolling-element bearing. In this case an exact aligning/centering of the seal lips to the associated seal countersurface (opposite seal contact surface) should occur via a defined reference position on the component (e.g. outer ring) supporting the seal lip. In these cases the reference position is realized by circulating reference grooves, reference surfaces, reference bores, reference edges, or the like. Due to the precision required in positioning these reference indicia, they must be produced by expensive and high-precision processes, such as, for example, hard turning. The methods mentioned are associated with high manufacturing costs. Furthermore, if components are disposed between the reference position on the supporting component and the seal lip to be centered, these must also be precisely positioned in order to maintain the necessary precision in view of the tolerance chain. These alignment requirements of the components are also associated with effort and cost.
In all seal concepts with contacting seal rings there can be significant friction losses depending on the quality of the paired surfaces (seal lip to countersurface). These energy losses could far exceed the actual power dissipation of the rolling-element bearing. Furthermore, signs of wear are also associated with the friction losses mentioned. In addition, the seal (seal lip) and the associated countersurface wear over their service lives, and after reaching a certain wear condition the seal ring should be replaced. A repair is much more difficult with worn countersurfaces. With external sealing concepts in the field, any scratches/scoring/markings/physical wear can be eliminated by so-called wear sleeves; however the installation of wear sleeves is complex and expensive. On the other hand, with integrated seal concepts, repair methods can be difficult or even impossible.